turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Submarine
"U-boat" redirects here. thumbSubmarines are ships capable of travelling while submerged underwater. Submarines in "Cayos in the Stream" While living in Cuba during World War II, famed American novelist Ernest Hemingway became obsessed with the idea that German U-boats were patrolling local waters. On his vessel The Pilar, he hunted for U-boats, and one occasion sank one. Submarines in Days of Infamy Submarines became the United States most effective weapon against the Japanese after the fall of Hawaii. The Japanese had no means of detecting American subs. Thus, the Americans could sink Japanese cargo ships or shell the islands with relative impunity. The Submarine also proved to be an extreme danger to Japanese aircraft carriers, as submarines badly damaged the Soryu and the Zuikaku. By 1943, U.S. submarines had played a critical role in cutting the supply lines between Japan and Hawaii, thus substantially aiding the U.S. invasion that year. Submarine in "News From the Front" German U-boats took a great toll on American shipping, particularly oil tankers, in 1942. All the while, there was no proof that the US Navy had sunk a single U-boat. Submarine in "Next Year in Jerusalem" Tiny submarines, disguised as dolphins to fool spy satellites, ferried members of the Second Irgun to and from the coast of Palestine. Irgun member Yakov thought this poetic as it reminded him of the story of Jonah being swallowed by a large fish. Submarines in Southern Victory Submarines or submersibles were used by the C.S. Navy and other navies during the Great War to raid enemy shipping and disrupt supplies faring considerably better than the Confederate surface fleet against the larger and more powerful U.S. Navy. During the Second Great War all the major powers again used submarines along with naval aviation to threaten capital ships. Submarines in The War That Came Early Submarines were a staple of nearly all world navies when World War II began in 1938. However, it was the Germans who used them most effectively against the Royal Navy and the Soviets. Submarines in Worldwar Submarines were crucial to Earth's war effort against the Race's Conquest Fleet because the Race, hailing from a desert planet, had no concept of them. The Race lacked the means to destroy them underwater, which meant that submarines could be used to transport crucial supplies and personnel between the resisting human powers with minimal danger. Submarines were used to transport plutonium seized from the Race to the United States and foreign ministers to London for the Big Five conferences. American and German submarines carrying atomic bombs destroyed the Race-occupied cities of Miami, Rome, and Alexandria by sailing into the ports undetected and detonating the bomb aboard the ship. After the war, the major powers developed nuclear submarines capable of carrying ballistic missiles. The United States used a submarine signal to launch missiles from several satellites at the Colonization Fleet in space. The Soviets launched missiles with ginger warheads at Australia causing an orgy in which Fleetlord Atvar was involved. The Germans used their submarine fleet to great effect in the Race-German War of 1965 devastating North Africa, Arabia, and Australia. The subs were still fully active at the end of the war and capable of launching attacks, even though much of Germany proper was devastated. Thus, the Race was compelled to accept terms less than unconditional surrender. See also * Leviathan, magical analogue of a submarine in the Darkness series Category:Ship Types * Category:Days of Infamy Category:Southern Victory Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar Category:Cayos in the Stream Category:Next Year in Jerusalem Category:News From the Front